


It shall be then, when fire burns blue, a golden haired man shall bring forth the end of pain and suffering, an age of peace, and the overthrowing of royalty

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: AU ninjago Lloyd is a prince banished from his kingdom by his elder brother, morro, for having fallen for the prince of a long since fallen kingdom who was forced to serve the king in order to have food and a place to stay, of which Morro believed to be unmoral and forbid once he became king, sentencing every common folk found to be gay to death. (Lloyd's gay and Morro doesn't like it so he was banished from the kingdom, stripped of his royal status)The day the mountain weeps with molten fury, a deadly duel shall bring forth a reunion of enemies (Morro's prophecy)It shall be then, when fire burns blue, a golden haired man shall bring forth the end of pain and suffering, an age of peace, and the overthrowing of royalty (Lloyd's prophecy)the whole fanfic is mostly in Third persin O POV for Lloyd or first person for Kai every now and then





	1. Chapter 1

**starts off as no one's POV ~~aka third person pov~~**

 

Lloyd sighed as he stared into the flames of the fire that were his only warmth apart from the fleece jacket he wore and the leather boots on his feet. He had been banished from his kingdom all those years ago and was left to fend for himself up in the distant mountings outside the kingdom. It was by his brother, no less. Someone he had thought he could trust. The bond they had shared had slowly broken after they lost their mother to the plague, their father following soon after when Lloyd were barely 16, morro 18, only to be shattered, unfixable, after he found out Lloyd was gay soon after becoming king and forcing him to leave his life behind. Lloyd was never spoiled as a child, taught to appreciate what he had and learn to help his people in case he ever had to take over should something happen to Morro. When that prince from a long since fallen kingdom what used to be their ally came into the castle in search of shelter and food, Lloyd couldn't help fall in love with the prince. The way his spiky hair fell and stood up naturally in different spots. His brown amber eyes shinning when he was tasked with helping to train Lloyd, beings one of the best sword fighters that could be found by their parents before they died, or when Lloyd made him laugh during those times. Lloyd hated his brother for banishing him, just for falling for a person of the same sex.

 

_flash back_

 

_Lloyd smiled a bit as he ate his breakfast, wondering what was in store for today's fighting lessons._

_"Hello, your highness." Kai said as he passed by._

_"How many time must i tell you-" Lloyd started, but Kai nodded his head in the direction of Morro, who followed close behind. Lloyd closed his mouth before morro could hear him._

_"Good morning brother." Lloyd said as Morro sat down across from him at the table._

_"'Morning little brother." Morro said as he started eating. "Some times it is very stressful and i wish father were still here."_

_"We all do, Morro, We all do" Lloyd replied, thinking back to King Wu, who had died from the plague 2 years ago, when he was barely 16, having just turned 18 a few months ago. The brothers finished their food in silence before Lloyd pushed from the table. He was already in his training clothes and ready to train with Kai._

 

_They had their swords pressed up against each other as the dueled. Both were sweating from the extra long session Morro had scheduled for the two. Kai suddenly twisted his sword around as he spun, causing Lloyd's to fly out of his hand and across the training arena. Kai lightly poked Lloyd in the chest enough to show Lloyd he had won, but not enough to hurt the prince._

_"You got to cocky." Kai said before sending Lloyd to pick up the weapon. "Never get cocky, or it will ensure your down fall. Again." they got into stance again and dueled yet again. At one point, Lloyd, who did not have much ballence after Kai knocked him back, stumbled over a rock. Kai caught his arm right before he fell, looking him dead in the eyes. Kai knew Lloyd liked him and was going to use that to his advantage. He started to lean forward, as if to kiss the young prince who was but a year younger, only to surprise him and spin him around, the blonde's back  now pressed against the brunet's chest, the sword lightly pressed against his neck right bellow his chin._

_"Lesson two." Kai said, releasing the green eyed prince. "Never, ever, let your guard down. If it were real, i could have killed you in one clean slice through your neck."_

_That had also been the fateful day Lloyd was banished from his kingdom after Morro saw how Lloyd had reacted to Kai's near kiss. He had been forced to leave with nothing but the clothes on his back, a training sword, a few rations of food, and a horse_

 

that was four years ago. Lloyd was now 22 years old. Traveling to near by villages that were not apart of his old kingdom when ever he needed more food, using money he had earned from temporarily helping out with jobs that needed to be done. He missed his old life though, missed seeing his old tutor, of whom he still harbored feeling for after  all these years. Lloyd heard a soft neigh from the horse the grazed near by and shifted his gaze from the fire to the animal, searching for something wrong with his eyes. Upon seeing nothing was amiss, he turned back to the fire and pulled out his leather bound journal, his quill, and his bottle of ink before jotting down today's events inside. Once the flames had died  down and went out, he went back to his tent and soon fell asleep, knowing his horse wouldn't wander off.


	2. Chapter 2

The ex prince woke up the next morning to the sounds of nature, a sound he had become very used to over the years. He was still scrawny after all these years, but he had learned to use that to his advantage because he once got mugged and the people were going to take it easy on him due to his small frame. Bad mistake on their end, because it resulted in them fleeing.

Lloyd took a sip of water form his canteen  as he sat up before he started to pack up his stuff. He smiled slightly when he stumbled upon the old training sword, which ad managed to get lost among his meager possessions

"I'll come back someday, Kai." He said as he wrapped it up in a small blanket before grabbing his real sword from next to his small bedroll. "For it is my destiny to over throw my elder brother one day. It won't be easy, but I havemany Allies. I'm on the good side of many kings, whist Morro is not." he packed up the rest of his things, including a bit of fire wood just in case, into the saddle bags before gearing up the snow white horse. He pulled himself up into the saddle, but not before poring a little water over the remains of the fire so t wouldn't catch again.

"Come on, Snowstorm" He said as he guided her back through the trees to an open path. He was going to one of the villages for food and to stay for a few days to gain a bit of money. He rode for a few hours, as the sun started to rise. Soon, a village came into view and Lloyd rode up to one of the houses farthest outside of town where he saw a black haired lady tending to her few horses. When she heard Lloyd, she looked up from what she was doing with a small smile.

"Back again, are we?" she asked as she wiped her hands along the front of her dress.

"You know i am, Nya." He said as he dismounted. "Your the only one in Ignacia willing to allow me a place to stay for a few days."

"And i will gladly as long as I am needed." Nya replied as she allowed Lloyd to come in with Snowstorm. "How long will you be staying?"

"Only a few nights, a week tops. It all depends on how the events fall." The blonde replied as he took everything off of the white horse. "How is Jay doing?"

"He is doing just fine. Not his ideal job, but it puts food on the table."

After nya allowed him to put his stuff inside, he bid her goodbye until the evening and went to walk around town to see what jobs were needed to be taken care of. He was kind of a jack of all trades kind of guy, master of none. Throughout the day, he did several different tasks for different people, including chopping up some fire woodfor an elderly man, getting rid of some hornet's nests whist managing not to get stung. Things went on like this for a few days, about 5 to be exact. before Lloyd packed his things, said goodbye to Nya and Jay because only Gods above knew when they would meet again.

 

~~Kai's POV~~

 

I had never realized it up until that fateful day, but i had grown feelings for that young blond prince all those years ago and i felt empty without him around, bored if you will. Morro had said to me that was the reason Lloyd had been banished, because he was destined to be evil, whether he had known it then or not, but i knew better. Lloyd had been so innocent and naive and clueless. He couldn't be evil, i could see it in his eyes during those training sessions we used to share. Morro had also sent me from the castle. I wasn't banished like Lloyd, just fired  because my service were no longer needed. Once i had saved up enough money, I bought a horse named racer and left. I was not going to be under Morro's rule any longer. I rode back to a village i had often visited as a child before it fell under another rule soon after my kingdom had fallen. This ruler was a lot better than Morro. I had been living here for a year and a half. I walked into the square to find today's job when  accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said with a slight smile before continuing on his way. i sighed and soon found a job posted on the board. It was to chop up some firewood for an old widow


	3. Chapter 3

**No person POV**

 

Morro awaited the day he would reunite with old friends. He had always been evil at heart and he knew it. He snuck out and was gone for days when he knew his parents were too busy to notice and put himself with the wrong crowd of people. Said group included a Djinn named Nakadhan who had infinite wishes for himself after stuff that happened whist Morro had been gone, Several really powerful ghosts and several stone men. Morro had known them since he was 14, Lloyd having been 12. When morro turned 16, he had more responcibility and hadn't seen them since. He knew his destiny was to reunite with them on the day Torch Fire Mountian which was hundereds of miles away, erupted. He also knew he had to fight a golden haired man, but he did not know it was going to be his own kin.

It had been four years since he last saw his brother and he didn't miss him one bit. All he had on his mind day in and day out was his destiny of facing this golden haired man after reuniting with his friends after nearly 10 years and using all their kingdoms to defeat said man and all his allies.

Lloyd's destiny was similar. He was the golden haired man in Morro's prophecy and he knew this and that he was destined to defeat Morro. Morro had no idea he was destined to loose, just greedy with power and expending his kingdom so he and all his friends ruled over every square inch of Ninjago and the seas beyond.

Lloyd was destined to defeat Morro and bring peace to all of ninjago, ending all war and he knew it. That is why he already had many allies through out ninjago, right under morro's nose. Every ally had been told of Lloyd's destiny, so they knew that the day fire randomly turned blue, that it was time to rally  just outside jamanakai village with Lloyd, who was going to be leading the united kingdoms into war against Morro and his.

 

Morro paced around the thrown room at the foot of his thrown.

"Your majesty, what is worrying you?" asked his right hand man,Cole, who Nadikaun had suggested through letter. Cole was not actually evil, he was just good at following orders and trying not to have it found out he was really good

"Destiny." Morro replied. "Or more presciently, my brother's destiny."

"He is out of the picture, your majesty." Cole replied. "Lloyd shan't bother us any longer, but why does his destiny worry you?"

"Dont say his name! He is destined to end some sort of pain and suffering, bring forth peace between the kingdoms of ninjago. I fear he is the golden haired man in my prophecy." Morro growled. "And if he is, i will have even more fun killing him and all his gay kind."

"Your majesty?" cole asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you have against gay people?"

"It is unmoral!" Morro snapped, glaring at cole, who shrunk back slightly from his gaze. "Gods above made men and women for a reason! To produce babies and continue on humanity, not for guys to fall in love with other guys and destroy humanity!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person O ~~no person~~ Lloyd**

"There's talk that torch fire mountain's going to explode soon."Lloyd heard as he walked into pub that doubled as a hotel. His horse was in the barn next door.

"Yeah. Really soon too. Good thing it's hurt no one and doesn't mean anything bad." replied one man, taking a swig of his beer. Lloyd walked up to the counter and paid for his room. He saw drunken fighting across the room and rolled his eyes as he went to break up the small fight. It wasn't all that hard, beings he was an experienced fighter, sober, and the fact that the two men were drunk as heck. He went up to his room after he made sure they wouldn't fight again. He didnt want them to get a fine for it after spending a night in jail. Like always, he pulled out his journal and wrote down todays events.

"Destiny is nearing." He wrote. "Torch fire mountain is closer to erupting than ever. I will have to return home soon. Maybe I shall finally see Kai after all these years. It has been a long while since that fateful day. I wonder if he even works for Morro still, with me gone. Today, i broke up a drunken fight so no one had to go to jail and get fined, but there was nothing else worth writing about, besides my feelings for Kai. They may have diminished over time, but they are still there, standing strong behind my rough and tough exterior. I will always care for him, even if he does not like me back. But when i become king, i swear i will forbid any law against gay people, male or female." With that he closed the book and went to bed.

 

-few weeks later-

"Lloyd, there's someone here to see you." Nya said as he walked by her tending the horses since he was staying with her for a few days.. "He's waiting in the kitchen." Lloyd nodded as he walked in, freezing in the doorway when he saw who it was, standing there in all his brown haired glory.

"Lloyd." Kai breathed in surprise when he saw the blonde. "It's true." Lloyd stared for a second before forcing himself to snap out of it.

"What's true?" He asked, looking at his old trainer and friend.

"You, dummy." Kai said, pulling Lloyd in for a hug.

"I always wondered what happened to you after i left." Lloyd replied. "I hoped life was treating you well."

"It has." Kai said, pulling away as he studied the blonde. "I wish i could say the same for you. In all honestly. i kinda thought you were long dead by now. You didn't know how to fight very well after all."

"You may just pick up a thing or two when thrown right into it." He reached behind his neck to grab the handle of the sword from where it was hidden under his jacket before handing it to Kai to study for a moment.

"What ever happened to that old training sword you left with?" Kai asked with a slight smile as Lloyd put the weapon away.

"I still have it." Lloyd said as the two went on a walk about a mile or so outside of town "I kept it because it reminded me of you."

"And everything we did." he adds hurriedly as he realized what he just said. Kai chuckled slightly. Lloyd seemed to have barely changed after all these years.

"I've changed more than you think, Kai." Lloyd said as if reading Kai's mind.

"Your taller, for one." Kai said, noticing how he could finally look eye level at the blonde without having to look down in the slightest. "And your hair's a darker shade of blonde."

"That's what happens when your in the sun a lot." Suddenly the ground started to shake violently.

"Isn't that torch fire mountain?" Kai asked. "That's the only thing they could've caused something this big."

"Nya." Lloyd gasped. "She's closer than everyone else. Her house is going to get destroyed!" He spun on his heel and ran back in the direction of Ignacia.

"Nya, we have to get toe horses out of here, now>" Lloyd said, barely out of breath when he reached her house, while Kai was out of breath.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Torch fire mountain. It's going to erupt any minute now. Your going to get killed if you don't get out of here now." Lloyd replied, and Nya nodded.

"You and Jay can stay with me until we get you cottage fixed, depending on the damage." Kai said once their few horses  were safely in his small barn with Racer. Kai lived on the other side of the village, as far from the volcano as possible while still being inside the village.

"thank you, Kai." Nya said in relief, still worried about her house getting destroyed.

"I wish i could stay longer." Lloyd said as he saddled up Snowstorm. "But i have prior arrangements elsewhere."

"With who?" Kai asked as Lloyd grabbed his stuff.

"No one important to you." Lloyd replied as he pulled himself into the saddle, his stuff in the saddle bags.

"Lloyd..." Kai said cautiously.

"It doesn't concern you, Kai." Lloyd snapped a little too harshly.  He sighed at the slight hurt expression on Kai's face. "Let's just say it's for destiny. i have to finish some old buisness with someone."

"Let me help you." Kai said.

"I have to do it alone."

"No you don't!"

"Yes i do!" Lloyd growled at Kai. "We all know  you don't want to return to Morro or have anything to do with his kingdom. I do not either, but it's destiny. A destiny i must face alone." Lloys hopped back of the horse, and took a deep breath, before pulling Kai in for a quick kiss on the lips. It surprised Kai but almost as soon as it happened, the kiss ended, disappointing Kai slightly. Both boys were blushing bright red.

"That was in case i don't make it back alive." Lloyd said, hurriedly heaving himself into the saddle. Before he could take off, Kai reached up, grabbing the front of the blonde's shirt and made him lean down slightly before pressing his lips to Lloyd's, not caring that Nya was watching.

"You will come back to me." Kai said matter of factly, looking Lloyd dead in the eyes once they pulled away a small moment later. "Or i will yank you back from the beyond the grave and kick your butt again." Lloyd smiled slightly, blushing more than ever as he sat up right again in the saddle. neither had noticed that Nya had gone inside to give the two privacy.

"I can't loose you again." Kai said.

"I will be back." Lloyd promised. "this is only the start of something greater." Before more could be said, he was off, heading back towards his old kingdom

~~After hours of non stop riding and only a few hours of rest, Lloyd met morro on the edges of the kingdom both wre on horses.~~

 

"Brother." Morro said coldly, his sword in hand.

"Morro." Lloyd responded, just as cold, pulling his sword out.

"It really has come to this." Morro said, sounding like he didn't want to do this.

"So it has." Lloyd replied. "Leave SnowStorm out of this. He has nothing to do with our destinies." Lloyd climbed down from the horse as Morro did the same. Lloyd Lunged at Morro as he was doing so and thus the battle began

 


	5. Chapter 5

~~After hours of non stop riding and only a few hours of rest, Lloyd met morro on the edges of the kingdom both wre on horses.~~

 

"Brother." Morro said coldly, his sword in hand.

"Morro." Lloyd responded, just as cold, pulling his sword out.

"It really has come to this." Morro said, sounding like he didn't want to do this.

"So it has." Lloyd replied. "Leave SnowStorm out of this. He has nothing to do with our destinies." Lloyd climbed down from the horse as Morro did the same. Lloyd Lunged at Morro as he was doing so and thus the battle began

 

"You've gotten better." Morro said through gritted teeth as he blocked a strike from his younger brother, shoving hims back and trying to slash at him. Lloyd was fast though, and ducked, rolling past Morro and slashing at his shoulder, but Morro was faster, already facing Lloyd and blocking yet another slash. Lloyd smiled, since he had planned for this, and moved his sword and slashed Morro's side, but Morro ignored the sudden pain and lunged at Lloyd, tackling him.

"Practice makes perfect." Lloyd growled and used his knees to throw Morro off of him, where he landed a couple feet away with a slight groan. Morro got back up and things continued like this for some time before there was someone behind Lloyd. Morro just smiled as he saw someone behind Lloyd.

"Get ready for a world of pain, little brother." Morro laughed evilly as Nadakhan slashed at Lloyd from behind with his sword, hitting his sword arm. and slashing his legs slightly. Lloyd cried out, falling to his knees, clutching his hurt arm. He had two pretty deep cuts on the back of his legs, but that wouldn't keep him down. He grabbed his sword with his other arm and stood up, slashing at Morro, who took a step back. Morro, who had expected him to stay down, took a step back in surprise, stumbling over a rock. Nadakhan growled at Lloyd and attempted to slash at his other arm, but Lloyd was faster and spun around, their swords connecting. Lloyd grited his teeth in determination and shoved Nadakhan back and tried to stab him in the stomach, but so sudden, it made Lloyd trip and fall on his knees, Nadakhan was behind him with his sword pressed to the small of Lloyd's back. Morro came around in front of Lloyd with a smirk on his face.

"Bow to your king." Morro growled, holding his sword chest level with Lloyd's chest.

"You are not my king." Lloyd spat like acid. "You banished me, remember?"

"I remember very well." Morro said and gave a small nod to Nadakhan, who slashed the back of Lloyd's thighs, earning a cry from the young man.

"Now bow to your king." Morro growled.

"Lloyd!" came a shout from somewhere. Morro looked up and saw in the sunset's light, he saw a figure with spiky hair and a sword in hand. Kai charged at Nadakhan, who had no choice but to move his sword to counter the strike. Lloyd took the chance to grab his sword from where it lay next to him and, pushing through the pain in his legs, slashed at Morro. Morro knew Lloyd was weak and hurt and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"We are at an advantage." Kai growled as he leaned back just in time to avoid a slice to the stomach. "You are weaker than us and scared to loose."

"That's a lie." Morro growled, trying to slash at Lloyd, but Lloyd was having none of it as he ducked and dodged the attacks from his sword. "We aren't scared at all."

"Than why aren't you using your whole strength?" Lloyd growled. "I saw you training when we were younger and you did a heck of a lot better than now. You're loosing, Morro, your just too terrified to admit it." His legs gave out right as Morro shoved him backwards and he couldn't catch himself in time. Kai shoved Morro aside into Nadakhan, causing both of them to fall, both injured. Kai picked up Lloyd's sword and pointed both at their chests.

"I was always better than you Morro, but you insisted and that's the only reason King Garmadon (a/n i know i put Wu earlier, but i ment to type Garmadon) didn't force you to train." Kai spat. Morro and Nadakhan's swords had skidded a few feet away and tumbled down the hill, back in the direction of the kingdom. The two villains scrambled back, not scared, but knowing they wouldn't win without their weapons, and ran back into the kingdom. Kai rushed over to Lloyd, seeing how badly injured the blonde was. Lloyd was barely conscious, his vision going in and out of focus due t his pain and blood loss.

"Stay with me, Lloyd." Kai said, lightly slapping his cheek to make sure he was still awake. He heaved the blonde in his arms and up onto Racer.. Kai took off his shirt and ripped it into strips to use as several bandages until he could get better. Lloyd leaned against Racer's neck, barely able to hold on, his breathing slightly labored.

"Your gonna be ok." Kai said as Lloyd winced as he pored a bit of water over the deep gashes before tightly wrapping the shirt pieces around the cuts tightly to put pressure on them and stop the bleeding. Kai pulled some rope from his bag and tied it to SnowStorm's bridle so he could control horse from his own. He carefully climbed on behind Lloyd, who was now asleep against Racer's neck. Kai rode as fast as he could with Lloyd and another horse, making it back to Ignacia in only 2 day's time with no rest at all. He immediately took Lloyd, who had barely woken up during the ride back, to one of the doctors of the village who patched Lloyd up before allowing Kai to take the still sleeping blonde home.

"He should wake up in a few hours, if not tomorrow." The doctor said as he helped Kai get Lloyd back on Racer. "He lost a lot of blood and i don't recommend walking very far or long." Kai nodded as he led both horses back towards his house. he pulled Lloyd down from Racer after putting both horses in a stall of his small barn before carrying him in bridal style inside. Kai takes Lloyd into his room and sets him on his bed carefully. he heard a knock on the front door and went to go see who it was. Nya and Jay's house hadn't been damaged at all after the lava cooled down and hardened into rock, so they were already at home.

"Is Lloyd ok?" Nya asked as soon as he opened the door. "I saw you coming back into down and he wasn't awake and... he's my friend i have to see if he's ok."

"He's doing fine, Nya." Kai said, allowing her inside. "He's sleeping, but he's OK."

"Good." She said, sighing in relief. "How did you know him anyways?"

"Do you remember the king and prince of Ignacia before it was weak and we didn't have much money?" Kai asked, earning a nod from Nya. 

"It was rough times then." she replied. "Then the Prince died from the plague. It was as if he had been cursed because things picked up as soon as he was gone."

"Don't freak out." Kai said carefully. "But i am king Ray's son. He didn't make many good decisions then later died of the plague. My elder brother, Zane, took over. Before that, though I was banished for...reasons..and i went to Lloyd's old kingdom in search of food and shelter since they were old allies, knowing i couldn't stay on the streets forever. I was tasked with training him and looking out for him in return for food and a place to stay. He was only 12 at the time. i was 14, and much more experienced than him. I shouldn't even be here, in Ignacia. I could get killed if the Guards find out.."

"W-wow." Nya stammered, surprised to be standing in front of ex royalty.

"I do not plan to even try to return to that life unless its with Lloyd after he defeats Morro and CO." Kai said and he heard a noise coming from the other room. it sounded like a grunt and a groan. He rushed back and saw Lloyd trying to heave himself out of bed.

"Lay down." Kai instructed, attempting to lightly push the blonde back onto the bed.

"Kai, I'm fine." Lloyd replied.

"No you're not." Kai sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Lloyd's hand between his own. "You're not supposed to walk until at least an hour after you wake up and not very far or long after that until you're healed. That's what the doctor said after patched you up."

"Fine." Lloyd said with a huff, glaring at Kai slightly.

"Some times your more stubborn than me." Kai said softly. "And I'm as stubborn as a mule."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed why Kai isn't a prince any more in the last chapter, make sure to reread it

"You feeling ok?" Kai asked as Lloyd slowly walked from the bedroom into the kitchen/dinning room of Kai's small house. Kai was making breakfast.

"Fine. Leg's holding up as good as they can."

"Good" He smiled slightly and set a plate of eggs in front of Lloyd as he sat down.

"You don't have to baby me." Lloyd said, rolling his eyes.

"You are injured and i took it upon myself to take care of you, so i will baby you until you get better." Kai said with a smile as he sat down across from Lloyd. They finished their food in comfortable silence.

"Is it official?" Kai finally asked after a while of wondering.

"What?" Lloyd asked, slightly confused.

"I mean." Kai said, looking down at his plate. "We both kissed..Does that make us something?"

"What do you think?" Lloyd asked with a slight smile.

"yes?"

"Yes, stupid." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"You're not mad at me?" Kai asked, looking up slightly.

"Why would i?"

"I mean...i'm kinda the reason..you were..." Kai trailed off.

"No you weren't. It was all Morro and his stupid beliefs. That and destiny." Lloyd reached across the table and lightly took Kai's hand. "Destiny just used you to propel itself forward, bring me closer to what i must do."

"Good." Kai said, glad Lloyd wasn't mad.

"And if i was mad, i wouldn't have kissed you." Lloyd squeezed his hand slightly.

"Lloyd, can i tell you something?" Kai asked, deciding he needed to tell Lloyd the truth if they were dating.

"Anything?"

"I'm a prince like you. Nearly the same story." Kai said.

"I know that." Lloyd said like it was obvious. "You lost both your mother and father just like i did and had to leave. Came to us for help."

"That's not the whole story" Kai said then proceeded to tell Lloyd everything, spilling this secret to his boyfriend.

 

_Kai was a normal prince. He was the youngest, just like Lloyd. When he father had free time, he would sword fight with the young prince and correct his mistakes. Kai had started his training when he was 9, after constant begging for a whole year. Zane, his elder brother even helped train him sometimes. When it was found Kai was bisexual, He had been 13 and Zane had been 17, already married to a beautiful princess whose name was Pixal. A strange name, but it fit her perfectly. lets go back a year, to when Kai is 12._

_He was out in the court yard with his father, practicing a little bit of sword fighting._

_"Rule one?" Ray asked as they fought, wearing padding._

_"Never ever let your guard down." Kai said as he dodged an attack from his dad._

_"Rule two?" He slashed at his son. He was not going to go easy on him_

_"Never get cocky." He leaned back just in time to avoid the slash, which had been aimed at his chest._

_"Rule three?"_

_"Never admit defeat when your down pick yourself up and keep fighting." Kai said as he slashed at his dad, hitting his shoulder padding on his left arm. "You just lost your arm." Ray smiled slightly and switched the sword from his left hand to his right, tucking his left hand behind him._

_"That i did. Rule four?" Kai thought for a moment as they trained, trying to remember._

_"Use your opponents weakness against them." Kai said after a moment, ducking an slice . He took that moment to hit poke his dad in the stomach lightly, since the padding there wasn't very thick. "And you are dead." Ray smiled slightly as he dramatically fell to the ground, dropping his sword, earning a laugh from his youngest son_

 

"That was really the last moment I truly shared with him just us. He was always busy and it wasn't as fun with Zane. He tried, but sometimes its as if he wasn't human, maybe like a machine or something. The year went by a blur and i barely saw my dad until that day. I came out as Bi to Zane, who i thought wouldn't tell, but he did, when he said he wouldn't." Kai concluded. "I came to you, even though He had cut all ties with you. I knew you guys would still be there if we needed you and you were."

"Wow." Lloyd said in surprise.

"Yeah... I honestly shouldn't even be in Ignacia, yet i returned." Kai said. "I could probably get killed if seen, so i duck the guards all the time."

"It was your home, so i don't blame you." Lloyd said. "I would have if i could've, but he had guards paroling the borders, build a wall as you saw, uped security a lot to unsure i didn't get in." Over Kai's shoulder, Lloyd saw the fire in the fireplace flickering and changing colors, flickering so one moment it was a deep firey orange for a moment and flickering so it was blue another.

"It's time." Lloyd said, reluctant to change the subject.

"What's time?" Kai asked.

"Remember how i said my fight with morro was the start of something greater?" Kai nodded. "'It shall be then, when fire burns blue, a golden haired man shall bring forth the end of pain and suffering, an age of peace, and the overthrowing of royalty' That is my prophecy. It tells me what i must do and when."Kai glanced behind him at the fireplace, eyes wide as he saw the fire had settled on being blue.

"But you're still injured." Kai said as Lloyd stood up.

"'Never admit defeat when your down. Pick yourself up and keep fighting'" Lloyd quoted. "Do you know who taught me that? You did, Kai. I was down and i'm picking myself up. I will keep fighting, until my dying breath. I will stop Morro."

"Way to blackmail me." Kai said as he stood up too. "Where do you need to go first?"

"King Zane." Lloyd replied and Kai shook his head, eyes wide. "And i think destiny wants you to come with."

"I can't go with you there. I'm banished, remember?" Kai said.

"Just wear your cloak and keep your hood low. If they ask, i'll say you're with me. An old friend here to help."

"Fine." Kai reluctantly agreed


	7. Chapter 7

"Now?" Kai asked as they walked over to their horses.

"I don't want to do this any more than you. But i have to." Lloyd said as he grabbed his stuff, putting them in his saddle bags before pulling himself into Snowstorm's saddle without problem. Lloyd looked down at him from his horse.

"I'm coming." Kai replied, running back inside. He came back out a moment later with a riding cloak draped over his shoulders. It was a deep maroon color, something a commoner would wear. He climbed onto Racer before pulling the hood low over his head to hide his eyes while still allowing himself to see.

"You'll be OK." Lloyd knew Kai was nervous. With that, the duo was off, riding towards the Castle. Lloyd wasn't stopped on his way through, but Kai was.

"He was following you, Sir." One guard said when Lloyd asked why he was stopped.

"He's with me. An old friend. We go way back." Kai was then let through, following close behind on Racer

"King Zane is in his study." Said one guard as Kai and Lloyd dismounted from their horses over by the stable.

"I know where it is." Lloyd said when the guard offered to show them to it.They were let inside the castle and walked down the halls, Kai earning a few wary glances along the way. When they stopped outside his study, the guard outside knocked slightly before opening the door.

"Your majesty, Lloyd is here to see you. He brought a guest too." there was a muffed reply before the guard moved, allowing them in. Lloyd could hear Kai gulp and saw him hesitate a second before following him in.

"Hello Lloyd." Zane said with a slight smile.

"Hello Zane." Lloyd said.

"Who is your accomplice?" Zane studied the hooded figure known as Kai, who could very much feel the eyes upon him as he tried to hide that he was scared of what could happen to him.

"You say it as if I've committed a crime." Lloyd said, chuckling slightly. "He's an old friend i guess you could say." Zane wasn't really paying attention.

"Kai." He said in surprise once he figured out who it was. Barely able to keep his hands from shaking, Kai pushed his hood back from his head.

"Big brother." there was a slight silence as the brothers studied each other

"You act as if you are a criminal." Zane said, breaking the silence after a moment.

"I was banished, remember?" Kai said, suddenly feeling angry at Zane for not remembering this. "You told my secret to Father and i was forced to leave."

"I never told your secret." Zane said, looking confused.

"Then how did Father know?" Kai asked angrily.

"I found out days after you left that that wasn't father. It was Djinn named-"

"Nadakhan." Lloyd spat,  knowing said Djinn was the one who gave him his leg injuries in the first place.

"Yes." Zane said. "He took Father, pretended to be him, and sent you away after overhearing you tell me. He left a few days later and never returned Father. His forces are strong and i never tried to get him back because i knew we would loose good men and in the end, we wouldn't succeed. I do not even know if he is still alive." Kai looked down and Lloyd placed a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder.

"If he is still alive, I will bring him back. This i promise." Lloyd said.

"You don't have to." Kai said softly.

"Yes I do. I owe both of you and i plan to find someway to repay that debt." Lloyd said. "But back to why i'm here."

"Is it time?" Zane asked and Lloyd nodded.

"We'll all meet up right outside Jamanakai village. It is the closest to our destination." he replied. "I have to go rally my other allies and i don't have much time."

"We'll be ready." Zane said with a nod. "Go get the rest of you allies and be prepared." Lloyd nodded and started to walk out.

"I'll catch up in a sec." Kai said.  He wanted a second to talk with his brother.

"You still have a place here, ya'know." Zane said once Lloyd left the room.

"I know." Kai said. He had figured as much since he wasn't exactly banished. "But i don't know if i want to return. Yeah, i miss it, but i still don't think I will return."

"I understand, little brother. I really do." Zane replied, walking around to the other side of the desk so he was directly in front of Kai. "Just promise me you'll be safe throughout all of this. I don't want you to get killed."

"That won't happen. I still remember everything i was taught."

"Rule one?" Zane asked like old times.

"Never let your guard down, no matter who your fighting."

"Rule two?"

"Never get cocky or it will ensure your downfall."

"Rule three?"

"Never admit defeat when your down pick yourself up and keep fighting."

"And four?"

"Exploit your opponents weaknesses. It will work in your favor." Kai said and Zane smiled slightly and pulled Kai in for a hug. Kai was slightly surprised by this, but hugged back.

"Stay safe." Zane said when they pulled away and Kai started to walk out

"You too." Kai said and met Lloyd where they had left their horses


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you going to tell everyone in a day?" Kai asked as they rode out of the castle's grounds. "Do you know how many kingdoms are around here?"

"Yes i do." Lloyd replied, turning so him and Kai were next to each other with their horses facing opposite ways. "15, 7 who are my allies, 3 of which are working with Morro, and another 5 who wanted nothing to do with this."

"How are you gonna tell everyone?" Kai asked again.

"Your gonna help me." Lloyd said before leaning a bit closer and lowering his voice. "I'll take the one's in the east, you go west." He listed off the names of the westward kingdoms that were his allies.

"How will they know i'm with you?" Kai asked and Lloyd smiled.

"I had a code set up only me, my allies, and one other person would know. Near impossible to know what it means unless you know someone who does."

"which is...?"

"A river a thousand paces wide lies ahead, what with the future yet to come." Lloyd said loud enough so only Kai could hear. "Don't forget it or you'll get hurt"

"I won't. I remember a lot of stuff that happened to me over the years." Kai smiled slightly

"As do i." Lloyd replied.

"In detail. As if it happened yesterday when it happened years ago."

"Just stay safe." Lloyd said, changing the subject slightly

"You two." Kai said with a soft smile. "love ya." He added softly without thought, immediatly regretting it. He knew him and Lloyd were officially dating but didn't know if they were on the "I love you." stage yet

"Love ya too." Lloyd said with a smile before a couple more words were exchanged, stuff that would help Kai. Lloyd said one last good by before ridding off

 

~~Kai POV~~

 

I smiled slightly as he rode off, watching him for a moment longer before i was off atop racer, heading towards one of the kingdoms. I rode for nearly an hour at Racer's top speed before i came upon the castle. 

"The future starts today, Green fire." I told the guards when i was stopped. They let me inside and one showed me to the stables before showing me to the king's study.

"A river a thousand paces wide lies ahead, what with the future yet to come." I told the guard outside the door who nodded and let me in after alerting the king.

"Allie of green fire?" the king asked. Ghost fire what Lloyd's code name.

"Yes." I replied. "I am ice fire."

"What's the code?" he asked.

"A river a thousand paces wide lies ahead, what with the future yet to come. The future starts today. Djinn, ghost, brother, and stone warriors shall be defeated on the morrow." I repeated what Lloyd had told me

"Troops will be ready, Ice fire." i nodded and left to do the same with the other 3 kingdoms


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating. I posted new fanfiction when I really should've focused on the ones I already had

After telling all the kingdoms he was supposed to tell, Kai met up with Lloyd outside Jamanakai Village at their designated meeting point.

"Did it go well?" Lloyd asked, still atop SnowStorm while Kai was on the ground, Racer's reigns in his hand as he looked up at Lloyd 

"Yes. No mishaps. only a select few guards knew of the code, the ones closest to each King and Queen," Kai replied

"Just as they should've," Lloyd said and, just as the sun was starting to set, he saw the armies of every alley, most atop horses, some running and walking, coming to the meetup point. Lloyd moved SnowStorm so they were on a hill, over looking the now huge army he was leading, with permission from each king/ruler. Everyone gathered in large groups with enough room in between each group that you were able to tell who was who with the kings/rulers of each kingdom at the head of their respective armies.  Kai followed Lloyd up the hill, Racer being guided along behind him.  He looked in the direction of Zane, seeing he was wearing their kingdom's colors. From a distance, Zane smiled at hs brother, who returned it. Lloyd could easily see that everyone was tired.

"Today may have been the day destiny came upon me." Lloyd shouted for everyone could hear him. "And i thank you for being willing to help me complete my destiny, so tonight, we rest. In the morning we fight. Set up camp and be prepared." Every army started to set up camp, getting some fires going, tents set up for sleeping. 

"You're a natural at this." Kai said, helping Lloyd down from Snowstorm.

"I watched my dad a lot when i was younger i guess." Lloyd said, steadying himself against Snow's side. "Even though there were no real wars, he acted as if there was, making sure everyone was in tiptop shape. He let me walk next to him or watch from a few feet away depending on what he was doing that day whenever i wanted to. I stopped doing that after you showed up. I wasn't as young any more and it got boring. Still remember it, though."

 

~~time skip to the next morning right before the battle.~~

 

"Ready the troops." Lloyd said as he heaved himself up onto storm, barely managing to keep from wincing at the pain in his legs. Kai nodded and barked a few commands at nearby soldiers, who rushed to do what they were told.

"No armor?" Kai asked Lloyd, sounding worried.

"I don't have any." Lloyd replied, knowing Kai would offer him his. "Your's would be too big for me. I move faster without the bulk of armor anyhow. I don't care if I die, only that I complete my destiny."

"You're not dying, Lloyd." Kai said seriously, looking straight into the eye's of his boyfriend. "Not on my watch." Lloyd smiled slightly and saw, in the distance, an army set up right outside the walls Morro had build around his kingdom. The army looked less than half the size of the one he was leading, but he knew never to underestimate your opponent, especially when he knew there were lots of powerful djinn and ghosts in the army. It was time to lead his army to victory


	10. Chapter 10

~~time skip to the middle of the battle~~

 

Lloyd growled as he slashed at the enemy. It was a ghost. Everyone in his army had several canteens full of water. That was really the only thing that scared and could ward off a ghost, but the canteens were only as a last resort. Everyone had something on them they kept them from getting possessed so they could fight a fair fight, though a war was never fair. He ducked a slash stabbed at the other soldier. Lloyd had lost Kai hours ago and Lloyd hadn't even gotten close to Morro and the real threat. He shoved Snowstorm into the other horse, causing the rider to fall off and get trampled underfoot by other horses. Lloyd Pushed through the army, crouching low against Snow's back to avoid getting hurt as he tried to find Morro. He was very aware of countless lives that had already been lost and all he could do was hope that Kai wasn't one of them and that they didn't lose too many more men.

"Where are you, Morro?" He muttered, slashing at the people he passed who were not on his side, even killing a few if it was needed. Snow got stabbed in the side through his armor as they passed and barely made it a few feet before he collapsed, causing Lloyd to fall off and hit his head on the hard ground. Lloyd knew his legs were still slightly weak, but he knew he would have to manage since he was now horseless.

"I'm sorry, Snow." He said, rubbing the horse's snout before getting up, ducking the attacks from the people who were on horse back. He used being on foot to his advantage, ducking under horses and past those on foot. He found Morro face to face with Kai, who seemed to have also lost Racer. 

"You're weak," Morro growled at Kai, shoving him back. Kai had a small gash on the back of his thigh and one on his calf, but he was far from weak.

"I could say the same to you, Morro," Lloyd growled, jumping in on the fight. He slashed at his former friend, now enemy's arm, leaving a gash down his whole forearm Morro hissed but didn't show any other signs he was hurt. After hours and hour, it was nearly sundown by the time Morro's army had dwindled to a mere 50, not counting the ones who were originally from Morro's kingdom, which was nothing compared to the over 200 army Lloyd was in charge of for today.  They easily finished off Morro's army, only sparing the ones who were loyal to Morro and his friends out of fear. they even defeated and killed all of Morro's friends in the process. Morro surrendered, but reluctantly.

"You'll never get them on your side," Morro growled as Lloyd and Kai had him at sword point while he was weaponless. "The are Loyal to me! And only me!"

"Out of fear!" Someone Lloyd had spared shouted and there were a few sounds of agreement from a lot of people.

"You were destined to fail, Morro," Lloyds growled angrily at the brother he used to love like his best friend. "I..well I was destined to defeat you. As much as I don't want to kill you, I have to because if I don't, this will go on until one of us dies."

"Doesn't matter," Morro said, laughing like this was all a joke. "What good will a faggot do as king?"

"God may or may not think being gay, bi, or anything like that, is a sin, but that doesn't change the fact that his son died for our sins and loves us just the way we are. He may not like it, but he still loves me." Lloyd stepped forward, leveling the point of his sword with Morro's chest.

"kill me." Morro laughed. "I dare you to try, little brother. You're too weak and merciful to kill me." Lloyd did what had to be done and shoved the sword into Morro's chest, who gasped, falling to the ground, dead by the time his body hit the grass. Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at the now dead body of his brother, turned around, and walked several steps away from the body before opening his eyes.

"We have won!" He shouted and there were a few cheers from his army. "I'm greatly sorry for the brave soldiers you have lost. They lived a great life and died an honorable death." He was directing this at the leaders of the kingdoms.

"I hope you do collect the bodies so they can have a proper memorial with their families. It is what they deserve to have." Kai came to stand next to Lloyd, lacing their fingers together slightly. "With Morro gone and his allies gone, you no longer have to fear you kingdoms getting ambushed or getting overthrown in Morro's quest for power. Morro was good once when we were younger and it hurts to have had to do all of this, knowing since i was young i would have to kill him, but the deed is done. His bad deeds outweigh his good ones by far, so he has received what he deserved. Now that all of this is done and over, i hope we can still be allies for years to come. Whether something should happen or not, we will be there for you in time of need and i hope you will be too." Lloyd had completed his destiny and could now live an almost happily ever after as king with his boyfriend.


End file.
